


The Start Of Something

by masheena



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Gen, High School AU, M/M, agatha's a lesbian and asian and i love her, average teen au, baz is jewish because self projection, because im a walking stereotype, penny's pretty much the same she just has pink hair, simon's black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masheena/pseuds/masheena
Summary: The beginning of a new school year is always tough, even if your life is exceedingly average. This is about the start of something between two boys.





	The Start Of Something

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is self indulgent. a song fic based off of the start of something by voxtrot.

_**Simon** _

  
It’s the same way it is every year. Nothing spectacular, my long time foster father sending me off to school with the other children. We take the bus, and the most fortunate thing to start off the day is that Penny is actually on the bus, but she’s sweating so hard that I can feel her thighs sticking to the seat.  
I plop down next to her, pulling out one of her earbuds. She looks annoyed, furrowing her thick eyebrows and pouting but I just put the bud in my ear. It’s _Boom Skit_ by M.I.A., I tap my fingers against my leg when the beat gets more intense. Once the song ends she picks up her phone to pause the next song coming on and pulls out both of our earbuds.  
“Simon,” she starts, “I had to pry my brother off this seat for you and you don't even bother to start a conversation.”  
“We talked yesterday, and you always start conversations, mum.” I teased. Penelope hates when I’m a smart ass, she’s used to it being her that gets to snap first. I’m not good at talking, so I think that's why Penny and I are so close. She can talk for hours and I can listen.  
She elbows me in the side and laughs when I yelp. We’ve been friends since kindergarten, and even though we don't have any of the same classes anymore we maintain it quite well, I think. We talk every night, and at lunch we sit together. Everyone thought we were together in 6th grade, which is kind of funny to us now. No offence to her, but I can't even imagine dating Penelope. She’s beautiful, of course. A fine girl, short and thick with a new color to her curly hair every year. It’s a rose pink now, but I can already see her roots growing out.  
She hands me back an earbud and picks up her phone to press the play button for her music. This time it’s some song by FEMM, and I just lean my head against her shoulder the rest of the bus ride. She smells like chocolate and sweat, and it’s the safest I’ve felt all summer.

Soon we’re at school and we’re a few minutes early so we get to sit in the lobby. We see Agatha and she comes up to hug us, and plants a kiss straight on Penny’s cheek, leaving a smudge of her bright red lipstick. She’s got her earbuds in still, and she’s got the sound up so high that I can hear the faint tune of the music she’s playing. She’s a lot taller than both of us, even without those heels she always seems to wear for some reason, so she can rest her head on Penny’s head, no problem. They start talking, something about how softball starts soon and how excited Agatha is about it. She gets to be team captain this year, since we’re seniors and she’s been able to stay on the team and go to every single game since freshman year.

Soon, the bell rings and we part ways, and I head to my first period class.

  
_**Baz**_

  
School’s hell, even for me, even in the first few weeks where none of the work is all that hard. I drive myself to school and think about the last novel Agatha loaned me, a book about a girl and her cousin who’s visiting her for the summer. It’s not exactly complex, but it’s good nonetheless. She has quite nice taste.

I became friends with her after she broke up with Snow. It’s pretty cool, to be honest. We have a lot in common, surprisingly. Our apparent queerness, being mixed, and our mutual love for Mitski all add up to something I’ve never really had: a friendship that isn’t just based off of being rich. Being able to talk to her freely makes me feel secure, I think. She’s a little bit petty but mostly kind, and she tells me about the girls she finds pretty.

She just recently figured out she doesn’t really like boys, that how she thought she felt about Snow wasn’t actually romantic love, it’s just what society conditioned her to think. After she said that, and said she thinks she’s in love with Snow’s best friend, is when I found it safe to come clean to her, and kind of to myself, as well.

I told her about how I felt, how I’ve been in love with Snow since 8th grade. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I braided her hair that night, she did my make-up. I felt overwhelmingly content for the first time in a long while.

I pull into the parking lot of the school, and walk up, trying to muster enough confidence to not look like the living equivalent of a zombie. School hasn’t even fucking started and I’m already a wreck, Jesus.

I’ve found the best way to get through the first day is to create a set fact about yourself for every teacher who does one of those name games, because if you do it on the spot you forget your whole sense of identity past “I’m gay” and “I once had a dream about sucking Ezra Miller’s dick in Freshman year so every time I look at him I can’t forget that”. (The only person who knows that last one is Wellbelove.

I walk to my first class, English, and wait for myself to get used to the heat of school and my classmates around me.


End file.
